<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission by L_Y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133976">Mission</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Y/pseuds/L_Y'>L_Y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JaeSu Gangster AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(just Junsu wearing a corset and a wig :D), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Junsu (JYJ), Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent (not between the main pairing), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Top Kim Jaejoong, mild d/s dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Y/pseuds/L_Y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He did not know the man’s name – the other had only told Junsu to call him ‘sir’. It did not matter anyway. What did matter was a small black suitcase lying next to the sofa. Junsu had to get it.<br/>Tonight.<br/>So close, yet so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JaeSu Gangster AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what's it with me and gangster AU. Probably got hooked while writing my Junsu/Yoongi fics. :D Anyway, here's some JaeSu for you - with the side of a dangerously cunning Junsu on an important mission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junsu blinked his eyes and swallowed around the cock in his mouth. His tightly laced corset was digging into his ribs, the steel bones protesting against his bent position. The straps of his high-heeled shoes felt uncomfortable around his ankles and feet. And the long hair of his wig was sticking to his carefully dolled-up face.</p><p>He had nothing against having a cock in his mouth – and definitely nothing against wearing a corset, a wig and a dress at the same time. But he would have preferred a bit more relaxed atmosphere for this kind of activities. The back room of the club, though luxuriuos, seemed kind of anticlimactic for him. And, if he was already being picky, a different cock would have been nice.</p><p>Then again, he had known what he had been signing himself up to when he had agreed to take part in the operation.</p><p>The man above him grunted and tugged at the artificial hair of his wig. Junsu was glad that the wig was well-secured. If it had come off, the other would have been pissed and Junsu could not allow it.</p><p>“You really look like a girl.” The man pulled his hair again. “Didn’t know this whorehouse has been hiding such a gem.”</p><p>Junsu hummed around the other’s cock and put his tongue to work, making the man gasp and growl. The guy who actually should have been here was probably still lying on the floor of an empty dressing room where they had left him, unconscious and tied up.</p><p>Well, could have been worse. They could have killed him. And Junsu strongly suspected that the guy’s actual work was not much better than his current situation. He should have been thankful for not having to serve another client.</p><p>Junsu’s fingers were digging into the man’s thighs, the black satin gloves stretching over his skin. He was probably using too much force, because the man gave a sharp slap to his fingers and mumbled a “careful, slut” under his breath.</p><p>Junsu loosened his hold and took the cock deeper into his mouth. He did not know the man’s name – the other had only told Junsu to call him ‘sir’. It did not matter anyway. What did matter was a small black suitcase lying next to the sofa. Junsu had to get it.</p><p>Tonight.</p><p>So close, yet so far.</p><p>The man was growing impatient. He clutched at the wig firmer and pushed Junsu’s head down. Junsu gagged at the unexpected movement, but got himself together quickly and forced himself to relax his throat. A little more and it would be over. He had to think of his fellow members. They were rooting for him. There was a tablet in the suitcase and the information inside it was crucial for planning the next step of the operation.</p><p>And he had to think of his boss.</p><p>Junsu felt his throat closing up again for an entirely different reason than before. His boss would be proud of him. His boss would be so fucking proud of him.</p><p>He was not worried about the man forcing him into anything he really did not feel like doing. Unless the other had a hidden weapon somewhere, Junsu was sure he could overpower him easily. Moreover, he had a small radio sewn into his corset, so that his boss was able to hear anything that was happening. One word from him and four men would have been there.</p><p>Two of them were women, actually. But the fact did not make them any less deadly.</p><p>On the other hand, his ‘client’ probably had bodyguards somewhere near as well and Junsu did not want to cause a scene. There were no hidden cameras in the room – he had done a thorough check before –, but even a shout too loud could have possibly ruined his mission. He had to get a hold of the man’s suitcase, switch the tablet inside it against an empty one in his purse and get out of the room before the other realised what was going on.</p><p>Junsu decided that it was time to stop playing around and put his plan into action. He gave the cock in his mouth one last long suck, stood up, his knees aching from kneeling on the carpet, and walked over to a small table, carefully balancing on his heels. There were a bottle of wine and two glasses. Junsu filled both glasses and took one for himself. He would have preferred to start with this part, but the man had practically pounced on him as soon as he had entered the room.</p><p>Well, better late than never. Junsu took a small sip of wine, walked back to the sofa and motioned for the other to open his mouth. Bowing down, he slotted their lips together and let the wine flow into the man’s mouth.</p><p>“More wine, sir?” Junsu purred and situated himself on his knees over the man’s lap. He got an impatient grunt for an answer and felt broad hands harshly squeezing his waist. Junsu scrunched his nose and masked the pained hiss with a moan. Like this he was going to have bruises for tomorrow.</p><p>The next mouthful of wine was a lot bigger than the first one and Junsu eyed with satisfaction how the man’s throat moved when he gulped down the sweet liquid. The wine was laced with a sleeping drug that Junsu had put in there earlier. The drug was not too strong – he did not want to knock himself out, after all –, but it was a wicked thing, the effects almost unnoticeable at first and when the poor victim finally realised that something was wrong, it was already too late.</p><p>Junsu himself had built up a nice tolerance against it. His boss had been giving him small doses of mild drugs and poisons over the years to strengthen his immunity. He was not completely unaffected by the particular sleeping drug – it did make him drowsy when taken in larger amounts –, but it had never put him to sleep.</p><p>With the next mouthful of wine, Junsu took the man’s cock in his hand and started stroking it. This earned him a growl and another squeeze, and then a hand was on his neck and he was tugged down for a rough kiss. Balancing the glass in one hand, he was somehow able to avoid falling over and keep his other hand moving on the erection, slick with pre-come and his own spit. The dampness was slowly penetrating through the satin glove.</p><p>“Don’t make me come yet,” the man grunted between the kisses and bites he was attacking Junsu’s lips with. “I want to fuck you first.”</p><p>Junsu hummed and took another sip of wine. Unfortunately the other chose this exact moment to bite his neck and Junsu swallowed the liquid out of surprise.</p><p>Well, it just meant that he had to act quicker than planned.</p><p>“You can fuck me later as well,” Junsu crooned and lifted the glass directly to the man’s lips to avoid the accident this time. “We have all night. Or…” he pursed his lips and looked at the man, contemplating, “or are you saying, sir, that you might have a problem when… well, I mean, you totally look young enough to come at least twice during the night, but…”</p><p>He was treading in dangerous waters, but where was the fun of it without a little danger.</p><p>The man growled in a low voice and slapped Junsu’s ass so strongly that some of the wine sloshed onto the sofa. “Careful, pretty slut. I am pur- ah- perfectly able to… to fuck you as many times as… as I fucking wish…”</p><p>The end of the sentence was almost an incoherent mumble and Junsu was barely able to school his cheeky grin into a seductive smirk.</p><p>“You will, sir,” he whispered, his hand moving faster on the man’s cock. “You will.”</p><p>There was only a sip of the wine left on the bottom of glass, some powdery particles swimming in it. Junsu swirled the liquid to shake the drug up as much as possible, took it in his mouth and kissed the man again, making him drink everything he was given. The other’s face was now bright red and his eyes unfocused. Sweat was dripping down his temples and forehead.</p><p>The man opened his mouth like a fish on dry land, let out a garbled shout and came all over Junsu’s gloved hand.</p><p>And then his eyes slipped shut and he was out as a light.</p><p>Junsu climbed off the couch and gingerly wiped his hand on the man’s shirt. Now came the most important part and he felt his pulse kicking up. His hands were shaking a little when he opened the black suitcase, checking on the man now and then to make sure he was not waking up.</p><p>Inside the suitcase was a small tablet, just like his boss had told him, and a few memory sticks. Junsu stuck them all into his purse and put the empty tablet in their place. The quiet click of the closing suitcase was the most satisfying sound he had heard for the entire night.</p><p>Without wasting any more time, Junsu took his purse, walked to the door and opened it silently. A quick peek to the dim corridor assured him that it was empty. Junsu slipped out of the room and closed the door after himself without looking back. He stopped only for a moment to peel off his soiled gloves and stuff them into the purse. His co-workers would be disgusted, of course, but Junsu did not care. He had been given the most disgusting task of the mission, the others could handle a little sperm and saliva.</p><p>The bathroom was only a few doors down the corridor and Junsu took a minute to calm his nerves and fix his makeup and wig. His face was sickly pale, making the blush on his cheeks stand out unnaturally, and his wide eyes were even more enhanced by his dark make-up. Turning his head, he saw a large bruise blooming on his neck, but unfortunately he did not have time to cover it up. At least his eyeliner was almost intact and the smudged lipstick was a quick work.</p><p>Shit, his hands and feet were shaking even worse than before. Junsu loved the adrenaline rush the missions gave him, but sometimes the after-effects were not so pleasant. Especially when he was a little drugged again. His heart was beating frantically and the roaring of blood in his ears was so loud that it almost drowned the faint echo of the music coming from the club. Junsu clutched the edge of the sink with both hands and took a deep breath. The corset dug into his ribs and he found the pressure oddly calming. Maybe he’ll leave it on for the night. His boss will approve, for sure.</p><p>His boss.</p><p>Junsu swallowed and straightened himself. He fixed the bag on his shoulder, threw his reflection a final glance and walked out of the bathroom, swaying lightly on his heels. The dimly lit corridor that led to the private rooms had a thick carpet on the floor and even if the man was most possibly still sleeping soundly, Junsu was thankful that the clanking of his shoes was muffled.</p><p>The colourful lights and loud music of the club swept over him like a tidal wave. Junsu held his bag tightly against his side and made his way over the dance floor. A few men whistled when he passed by, someone tried to grope his ass and some tall guy in a tight-fitting suit said something to him, but Junsu ignored them, his gaze fixated on the tables at the other end of the room.</p><p>“Hey, beautiful,” a soft voice crooned into his ear. A voice he could recognise anywhere.</p><p>“Hyung,” Junsu breathed, his knees buckling when relief hit him hard. A pair of hands came to his waist to steady him and he was swiftly pulled against a strong chest.</p><p>“Let’s get you out of here,” the other told him, speaking rather loudly to be heard over the music. Junsu leaned back into the body behind him and let himself being led. He felt exhausted all of a sudden. Not sleepy – he was still too nervous to even consider sleeping for many hours –, but weirdly tired, like after a very long run.</p><p>They reached a table in the farthest corner of the room. Two men and two women were sitting there, clothed in black suits and cocktail dresses, sipping red wine and chatting amiably. At first glance one could have mistaken them for business partners, relaxing in a club after a successful deal, but Junsu knew that each one of them was easily able to kill a man with bare hands. And the woman with the intricate hairstyle had a small throwing knife hidden in her silver hair pin. Junsu had yet to see her miss the target.</p><p>One of the men rose from his chair and Junsu handed him his bag, wordlessly.</p><p>“Thanks, hyung,” the man said, his eyes lingering on Junsu’s curves enhanced by the corset and lace. “Has somebody told you yet how delicious you look as a girl?”</p><p>Junsu huffed a breathless laugh at that and felt the grip around his waist tightening.</p><p>“Back off, Changmin,” his companion warned, though jokingly. “He’s mine.”</p><p>“All right, boss,” Changmin laughed, turning to Junsu again. “Did you get everything, hyung?”</p><p>Junsu nodded, too out of it to bother with speaking. Now, when the adrenaline was fading, he felt himself slowly slipping away. The colourful lights swirled before his eyes and the deep bass reverberating the room became one with the pounding of his heart. He heard the others speaking, but it was weirdly muffled and most of the words did not make any sense. Maybe a part of it was the drug taking its effect.</p><p>“Hyungnim,” Changmin said to the man behind Junsu, “you should take him out. He looks like two seconds from fainting.”</p><p>The boss frowned and lifted a hand to gently pat Junsu’s cheek. “Su, darling, do you hear me?”</p><p>“Mmh,” Junsu hummed. “Tired.”</p><p>“Ah, the sleeping drug,” the other understood. “Okay, let’s go. Try to hold on a little longer, Junsu dear, otherwise the bouncer will think that I put something in your drink.”</p><p>Junsu gave him a jerky nod and tried to steady his trembling legs. How they made it out of the door slipped his mind completely, but he did recognise the smell of the leather seats, musky and slightly sweet, and the quiet whir of a motor.</p><p>“Jaejoong-hyung,” Junsu mumbled, stretching himself out on the back seat of a limousine.</p><p>“Sleep, Su,” his companion whispered. “We’ll be home soon.”</p><p>Junsu turned around to look at the man properly – the first time during the night. He had dyed his hair blond again – or no, it had already been a month ago. He had pretty lips. And beautiful eyes. Junsu could never grow tired of his eyes.</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” he slurred. “Nur… no… nervous. Too nervous.”</p><p>A gentle hand brushed through the bangs on his forehead. “It’s over now. You did well. Very well.”</p><p>Junsu made a small satiated sound. “Kiss me, hyung.”</p><p>The lips were soft and warm like summer rain. Junsu opened his mouth and drank the sensations, Jaejoong’s lips and his beautiful, beautiful eyes the only focal points in the endlessly spinning world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He became more lucid during the car ride, the effects of drug slowly fading away. Jaejoong made him drink an entire bottle of water and fed him sweets, giggling when Junsu tried to chase after his fingers. And then he was carried through the crisp winter night into Jaejoong’s mansion, up the stairs and into the bedroom. Jaejoong placed him on the bed as carefully as if he was made of glass.</p><p>“I can walk, hyung,” Junsu protested.</p><p>“I know.” Jaejoong kicked off his shoes and climbed to the bed as well. His hands slid carefully, almost reverently over Junsu’s lacy dress, stopping on the slim waist. “Changmin was right, you know.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled and continued his journey over Junsu’s hips and thighs, barely covered by the short lace. “You look beautiful as a girl. Well, you always look beautiful, but this…”</p><p>Jaejoong took a hold of Junsu’s left leg and bent it from the knee, his fingers gliding over the black stocking. The room was dark, so Junsu could not properly see the other’s expression, but Jaejoong’s voice had lowered into a husky whisper that sent shivers down Junsu’s spine.</p><p>Jaejoong seemed to realise the lack of light as well, because he dropped Junsu’s leg abruptly and crawled out of the bed. But instead of flicking the switch he opened a cupboard and took out some candles and candle holders. Humming to himself, he placed a couple of candles on the night stand and the others on the windowsill. Then he rummaged through a cabinet until he found a lighter, and lit the candles, accidentally dripping some wax on the floor. Junsu watched him with a fond expression.</p><p>“There,” Jaejoong remarked, shaking his suit jacket off his shoulders and opening a few top buttons of his dress shirt. “All romantic and shit.”</p><p>Junsu laughed and held out his arms. “Come here, hyung.”</p><p>Jaejoong fitted perfectly in his arms, a fascinating contrast of strong and fragile, feminine and masculine. Before the mission they had joked about Jaejoong dressing up and stealing the tablet himself, but the elder’s face was too well-known in the underworld circles and Junsu, with his stronger resilience against various drugs, was a safer option.</p><p>Besides, as Jaejoong had said, Junsu’s soft features and innocent expression made him seem way more harmless. Jaejoong himself always had this piercing look in his eyes, acquired during a ruthless career.</p><p>Junsu liked his eyes. Especially now, when Jaejoong was staring him as if wanting to devour his very soul. The candlelight cast flickering shadows on the elder’s face and the small flames reflecting in his eyes made his gaze even darker.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, Junsu-ah,” Jaejoong whispered, his hands now moving to cup Junsu’s cheeks. “Tell me.”</p><p>Junsu swallowed, suddenly short of breath. The corset felt even tighter than before.</p><p>Jaejoong had never been good at keeping still. Even now, while waiting for Junsu’s answer, his hands caressed the younger’s neck and brushed over collarbones, fingers slipping under the dress. Jaejoong’s eyes continued their journey downwards and his hands followed suit, cupping the artificial curve of Junsu’s breasts and squeezing a little, as if there was real flesh under his palms. There was no way Junsu could have felt anything, but the visual and the imaginations it awoke sent a rush of warmth through him. He let out a shuddering exhale and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Susu?” Jaejoong prompted. Now his hands were dancing over Junsu’s waist, pressing down lightly. Junsu felt a dull ache in his lower ribs, but the tight embrace of the corset also made something else ache in much more pleasant way. Every press of Jaejoong’s hands spread along the steel bones, giving Junsu the sensation of Jaejoong touching him everywhere at the same time.</p><p>“Lower, hyung.”</p><p>Jaejoong obeyed. He hitched Junsu’s dress up and rubbed his bare thighs, up and down. Junsu grabbed the hem of the dress and tugged it higher, to have more room for spreading his legs. His thighs and calves protested a little, the muscles tired from wearing the heels for so long, but the eager noise Jaejoong made at that sent the small discomfort to the back of his mind. The elder settled between Junsu’s legs, pushing his knees wider apart, and eyed the creamy skin of his inner thighs. He was going to mark it up and he was going to do it well.</p><p>The first brush of lips over the sensitive skin made Junsu twitch and soon he was shivering and moaning with every suck and bite. The once-pristine skin turned scarlet with the abuse, covered with teeth marks and glistening with spit. Jaejoong was merciless, keeping up his teasing until Junsu was pulling his hair and begging him for more – more touches, more kisses, more everything. The thin fabric of his panties was pulled taut over the noticeable bulge and the flushed head of his erection was peeking out from the waistband.</p><p>Jaejoong lifted his head and crawled back on top of Junsu. His lips were red and slick, his hair was a mess from Junsu’s constant tugging and his eyes were gleaming with want. A drop of sweat run down his temple and stopped on his jaw for a second, quivering, before it fell on Junsu’s rosy cheek.</p><p>“Hyung,” Junsu moaned, “kiss me.”</p><p>The kiss was harsh and demanding, unlike the last one in car, their teeth clicking together and tongues swirling around each other. Junsu tasted expensive wine in the other’s mouth – right, Jaejoong must have been drunk some in the club – and pressed forward to get more of the taste. Jaejoong grabbed the hair of his wig to hold his head in place and kissed him messily, hungrily, until Junsu’s lips were bitten raw for the second time of the night. But this time was infinitely better than the first.</p><p>Junsu was a bit confused when he felt Jaejoong’s hands groping his back, but the sound of a zipper was enough of an explanation. He raised his hands to help Jaejoong slip the dress down his shoulders and watched how the elder moved lower, taking the dress with him. His corset was revealed, made of black lace as well, but embroidered with red pearls and gemstones. Inside one bra cup was a small pocket and Junsu took out the radio with a microphone, placing it on the nightstand.</p><p>Jaejoong was back between his legs in a heartbeat and cupped his erection through his sorry excuse of a pants. Junsu arched off the bed with a deep moan, face contorting with pleasure. His flushed skin was glowing rose-golden in the yellowish candlelight, hot and slick with sweat.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jaejoong breathed, gazing up to catch every little snippet of Junsu’s expression. “You look so good like this.”</p><p>“Hyung,” Junsu pleaded.</p><p>“What’s the matter, Su?” Jaejoong’s voice shifted into faux innocence. He put some more pressure on Junsu’s cock – carelessly, as if he had no idea what he was doing – and Junsu almost growled at him.</p><p>“Touch me,” he finally managed to utter. “Take – take them off.”</p><p>Jaejoong shrugged and yanked on the panties. The lace ripped with a soft sound. “Better?”</p><p>Junsu snorted, still a little breathless. “Show-off.”</p><p>“Tell me something I don’t know.”</p><p>Before Junsu could think of a witty remark, Jaejoong’s mouth was on his cock. He did not waste time on slow and gentle, but swallowed Junsu’s erection in one go.</p><p>Junsu’s shout turned into a choked moan when the head of his cock slipped past Jaejoong’s tonsils. Jaejoong gagged slightly, but did not pull off, and the feeling of his throat muscles contracting around Junsu tore another strained sound out of the younger. He was trying his hardest to not move his hips and thrust into the wet heat of Jaejoong’s mouth.</p><p>But Jaejoong was having none of this. He pushed himself even lower, until his nose was pressed into Junsu’s pubic hair, dug his fingers into Junsu’s ass cheeks and pulled the other towards himself. In case the message was not clear enough, he deliberately relaxed his throat and peeked at Junsu through his damp lashes.</p><p>“Holy fuck, hyung,” Junsu groaned, taking in Jaejoong’s teary eyes and lips stretched wide over his erection. “You sure?”</p><p>Jaejoong nodded – as well as one could nod with a cock in his mouth – and swallowed around Junsu, causing the younger to let out another whimpering moan. Carefully, Junsu bucked up a little, testing the waters. Jaejoong made a soft noise of encouragement, but did not move, letting the other to set the tempo.</p><p>With a shaky exhale, Junsu shifted on the bed, bending his knees and digging his heels into the mattress for better leverage. One hand flew into Jaejoong’s hair to hold his head in place, another one twisted into the bedsheets. The drug-induced drowsiness had almost cleared from his head, but another kind of haze was settling in, warm and fuzzy and by no means any less strong.</p><p>Junsu tried to be slow and careful, he really did, but his self-control was no match for Jaejoong’s tongue and throat. So it went like every time when Jaejoong had let him fuck his mouth, with Junsu plowing into the elder’s throat as if his life depended on it and Jaejoong moaning and spluttering around him. The sounds Jaejoong made sent delightful vibrations to Junsu’s cock, spurring him on even more. He dared a glance down the line of his body and saw the other looking straight back at him. Tears were running from Jaejoong’s eyes and the lower half of his face was a mess of snot and drool, but his red-rimmed gaze was fixed on Junsu, unwavering, heavy and full of want. His saliva was running down Junsu’s cock, over his balls and the sensitive skin behind them, until it reached his rim, warm and a little ticklish.</p><p>Junsu’s whole world had narrowed down to Jaejoong, from those blood-red lips stretched around him and the wonderfully fluttering throat swallowing him over and over again to the wet gleam on his cheeks and the dark desire in his eyes… oh Heaven, his eyes. He was flying, he was falling, he was burning up with delight as the knot in his stomach grew tighter and tighter…</p><p>And then Jaejoong pulled off.</p><p>Junsu felt like strangling the elder as the pleasure was taken away and only one sad spurt of pre-come trickled down his cock. “Hyung, why…”</p><p>“Hush, Su-darling,” Jaejoong whispered while slowly rubbing up and down on Junsu’s thighs and hips. “It will get better soon, I promise.”</p><p>“I know,” Junsu muttered, sniffling. It was always good with Jaejoong. But it did not change the fact that the other was a damn tease.</p><p>Jaejoong kissed him again, the taste of wine now overshadowed by the slightly bitter flavour of come. “I want to fuck you, Susu. I want to make love to my baby girl. I want you to come while I’m inside you. Can I? Please. Please?”</p><p>Junsu swallowed, a sudden warmth rushing from his groin to his whole body, and drew a deep breath. “Only… only if you don’t call me baby girl during sex.”</p><p>Jaejoong eyed him regretfully, carding his hand through the locks of Junsu’s wig and sliding his palm over the corset-enhanced curves. “What a wasted opportunity.”</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Jaejoong squeezed the padded breasts again and wrapped his hands around Junsu’s waist, trying to stretch his fingers out as much as possible. “Just baby. That’s okay?”</p><p>Junsu nodded and moaned when the pressure on his waist became borderline painful. “Hyung, I’m going to – ah! – going to come when you continue like this.”</p><p>“Beautiful,” Jaejoong praised him. “All soft and delicate, like a pretty fairy.”</p><p>“There’s one thing that is far from soft and if you…”</p><p>“Shh,” Jaejoong interrupted the younger. “One day I’m going to work with your patience.”</p><p>“Hyung, please!”</p><p>Jaejoong grinned and pushed two fingers into Junsu’s mouth. “I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you. Let’s make you wet.”</p><p>Junsu latched onto the fingers eagerly and swirled his tongue around them. Jaejoong pressed down on the back of his tongue, making him almost choke, but not quite. He tried to ask Jaejoong to hurry up, but it was kind of difficult to talk around the fingers in his mouth.</p><p>“I’m gonna gag you one time.” Jaejoong pulled the fingers out and circled them around Junsu’s rim. “And then I’m gonna edge you for the entire night.”</p><p>Junsu glared at him. “Don’t you da- aah!”</p><p>Jaejoong had pushed one finger inside. Junsu hissed at the sting that accompanied the sudden intrusion, but did not ask the elder to slow down. Out of the two of them, Jaejoong was certainly the pain slut, but some of those preferences seemed to have rubbed off on Junsu during their time together, because he did enjoy a certain roughness when it came to sex. And Jaejoong was almost as happy to deliver pain as he was to receive it.</p><p>But right now he was being infuriatingly slow and one finger quickly became from almost too much to not enough. Junsu groaned with frustration and pushed his hips down, trying to urge Jaejoong on.</p><p>“Do you know the joke about a sadist and a masochist?” Jaejoong rotated his finger and pushed it against Junsu’s prostate.</p><p>“I don- fuck!” Junsu’s hands flew to Jaejoong’s shoulders as his body shook and spasmed. The pleasure was almost too much, like an electric current running through him. Junsu squeezed his eyes shut and clutched to Jaejoong’s shoulders for dear life.</p><p>“There is a wedding,” Jaejoong continued, starting to work another finger in, seemingly uncaring of the situation Junsu was in. But at least he did not touch the younger’s prostate any more and Junsu could somewhat breathe again. “The groom is a sadist and the bride is a masochist.”</p><p>Junsu gasped when he felt the second finger stretching his rim. “Sounds like an amazing match… ouch, hyung, too dry.”</p><p>“Sorry.” Jaejoong pulled his fingers out, tearing another gasp and moan out of Junsu, and opened the top drawer of the night stand. “Hang on, Su, I know I had a lube somewhere in here.”</p><p>Junsu used the time to get his breathing under control. “Hyung, when was the last time you cleaned your drawers? It’s a horrible mess in there.”</p><p>“No, it’s not.” Jaejoong raked through the contents of the drawer. “I know perfectly well where everything is.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, of course.”</p><p>With a shout of joy, Jaejoong held up a small bottle. “See? Told you.”</p><p>Junsu rolled his eyes at him, but Jaejoong paid it no heed. He opened the cuff buttons of his white dress shirt, pulled the sleeves over his elbows and squeezed a big dollop of lube onto his fingers.</p><p>“Now where were we?” he asked, pushing two fingers in slowly. “Ah, yes, the groom is a sadist and the bride is a masochist.”</p><p>Junsu panted softly as the initial discomfort began to fade. Jaejoong was not overly careful with him – something Junsu was thankful for, otherwise he would have come too quickly –, but he waited a bit before gently starting to spread his fingers.</p><p>“On the wedding night,” he continued, “the bride rips off all her clothes and shouts at the groom, “Take me! Here! Now! Roughly! I can’t wait any longer!””</p><p>“I can already guess how…” The end of Junsu’s sentence turned into a choked moan as Jaejoong pressed on his prostate again. His head fell back on the pillow and the heels of his shoes dug into the mattress as his back arched up with a shiver so violent that it almost dislocated Jaejoong’s fingers from his body.</p><p>Jaejoong stilled his fingers until Junsu had calmed down, before continuing.</p><p>“The groom sits on the bed, looks at the bride with a content smile and says, “Wait a little bit, wait…””</p><p>Junsu took a shaky breath. “I knew it. Now put another finger in.”</p><p>“Demanding much?” Jaejoong smirked and pulled his fingers out completely. “Wait a little bit, Su-darling.”</p><p>“Hyung!” Junsu exclaimed, his empty hole clenching around air. “If you don’t put your fingers inside me now, I’ll find someone else to do it and you can get off by yourself.”</p><p>The result was even better than Junsu had hoped. The words had barely left his mouth when Jaejoong rammed three fingers inside him with such a force that Junsu screamed.</p><p>“Well, baby?” Jaejoong looked at him with a wolfish grin and moved the fingers slowly. “Is it better?”</p><p>It took a moment for Junsu to find his words again. “Deh- oh, fuck – definitely. Fuck me now, before I come.”</p><p>To his relief, Jaejoong made an efficient work of stretching him. The elder moved and spread his fingers quickly, avoiding Junsu’s prostate. He was done with less than a minute, pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sheet.</p><p>“I’ll remember this next time,” Junsu warned him, his body still buzzing from the earlier onslaught. “That you can be this quick.”</p><p>Jaejoong only laughed and took off his belt. Then he opened the button of his slacks and wanted to push them down, but Junsu grabbed his wrist.</p><p>“Leave them on, hyung,” he asked. “And the shirt too.”</p><p>Jaejoong looked at himself, almost fully dressed, and then at Junsu in his tightly laced corset, rumpled stockings and high heels. “Fuck, Su, you’re… fuck.”</p><p>Junsu let out a breathless laugh and flopped back on the pillows. Jaejoong had to take a moment to just look at him. His luscious locks – artificial, but who cared? – were messed up, his face was glowing in the warm candlelight and his makeup was smudged around eyes, dark lines running towards his temples. His lips were swollen and bright red, the same colour as the pearls and gemstones glimmering on the black lace around his chest and waist. The lower part of his corset was splattered with white, Junsu’s cock slowly dripping pre-come on the expensive fabric.</p><p>“Hyung!” Junsu whined.</p><p>Jaejoong swore under his breath and took his belt. “Hands up,” he ordered.</p><p>A loud gasp left Junsu’s lips and his hands practically flew to the headboard. Jaejoong wrapped the belt around his wrists and looped one end through the bedposts, securing the buckle firmly, but not too tightly. Junsu gave the restraints a tug and sent Jaejoong a delighted grin.</p><p>Despite the earlier roughness, Jaejoong was careful when he lifted Junsu’s legs and kneaded his calf muscles, sore from walking on heels. Junsu let out a content hum. Jaejoong hooked the younger’s legs behind his elbows and lowered himself slowly, almost folding Junsu in half.</p><p>Junsu moaned when the corset bones bent and dug into his stomach. Jaejoong was fumbling with his slacks and then Junsu felt the head of the other’s cock poking his ass cheek and sliding through the lube in his crack. Finally it touched his sensitive rim and he was almost crying with relief when it started pressing inside.</p><p>“Don’t cry, baby,” Jaejoong whispered and Junsu realised that a few tears had slipped from his eyes. “Are you uncomfortable?”</p><p>Junsu shook his head, blinking his eyes and sniffling. “Good… so good.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled, brightly and beautifully. “Told you it’ll get better.”</p><p>Junsu almost snorted at that. Almost, because he was too busy admiring Jaejoong’s smile. And then Jaejoong started pushing deeper into him and all he could think about was the wonderful thickness that was filling him, slowly but surely.</p><p>Jaejoong stopped when he was all the way in, his head hanging low on his chest and his arms trembling. Junsu hooked his legs together behind the elder’s neck and tried to pull him down.</p><p>“Wanna kiss,” he murmured.</p><p>Jaejoong bowed down, shifting inside him and making him moan again. His lips connected with Junsu’s, slick with spit, gliding against each other and opening hungrily. Junsu relaxed against the pillow, closed his eyes and let Jaejoong slip his tongue inside. His legs were still protesting a little against his bent position, the corset bones were pressing into his stomach and his ass was throbbing dully, but all of it was a welcome kind of ache that intertwined with the pleasure in a delicious harmony.</p><p>“I love it,” he mumbled when Jaejoong had pulled back a bit. “You inside me. Wanna stay like this forever.”</p><p>Jaejoong chuckled and kissed him again. “Just like this? Without moving? Forever?”</p><p>“No,” Junsu grumbled. “You should move, hyung.”</p><p>Jaejoong laughed softly and rocked into him with shallow thrusts. “What should I do to make you call me ‘oppa’?”</p><p>Junsu scrunched his nose. “Stop that, hyung. It’s weird.”</p><p>Jaejoong’s shoulders rose in a half-shrug and then he was driving deeper into Junsu, at first a bit tentative, but soon in a gradually quickening rhythm, brushing over Junsu’s prostate with every other thrust.</p><p>“Hyu- ah! – hyung,” Junsu moaned as he felt his insides stretching around Jaejoong’s cock. It was good, but not enough. “Harder – fuck – please.”</p><p>Jaejoong sat back on his heels, Junsu halfway in his lap. Like this he slowly lifted himself, until he was kneeling, and pushed Junsu’s knees down on both sides of the younger’s head. Junsu groaned at the stretch and grabbed the headboard for leverage, the belt around his wrists pulled taut.</p><p>“Ready?” Jaejoong asked. He barely waited for Junsu’s nod, before driving into the other with a powerful shove.</p><p>Junsu yelped and clamped down on Jaejoong. A burst of fresh tears forced its way out of his eyes as his body shook with every thrust, sharp pleasure rushing through him. Jaejoong’s hands were slipping a little on his sweaty skin and the squelching of lube filled the room along with his moans. He felt Jaejoong’s pelvic bones bumping into the back of his thighs and the elder’s balls slapping against his ass. His own cock was achingly hard, rubbing against the corset and smearing pre-come over the lace. A burning sensation was coiling in the pit of his stomach, hot and heavy as a liquid fire, growing tighter with each stroke over his swollen prostate.</p><p>Jaejoong was beautiful over him like this, Junsu thought through the delightful haze clouding his brain. The muscles of his forearms were shifting as he held Junsu’s legs down, and his shirt was damp with sweat, sticking to his chest. His brow was scrunched with concentration and his mouth half-open, the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his lips. But Junsu’s favourite were his eyes, dark and sharp, lust and adoration mixing in his heavy gaze.</p><p>And then Jaejoong changed the angle, hitting Junsu’s prostate dead-on, and all thoughts fled from the younger’s mind.</p><p>“Hyung,” Junsu mewled as the bundle of nerves inside him was stimulated over and over. The feeling was on the border of unbearable, jolting through his body like a series of electric shocks. His legs were shaking uncontrollably, so that Jaejoong had to use almost his full body weight to hold them down, and his hands were mindlessly pulling the restraints. Someone was moaning, but Junsu did not know if it was him or Jaejoong. He tried to hold his eyes open, but soon gave up and succumbed to the pleasure, taking whatever Jaejoong decided to give him.</p><p>His left leg was lowered on the bed and Junsu felt a fist closing around his long-neglected cock. He wanted to tell Jaejoong off, to prolong the immense feeling a bit more, but before he could remember how to form the right words, the burning coil in his stomach exploded and he spilled between them, painting Jaejoong’s hand and his corset white.</p><p>It took a while before he became aware of his surroundings again. Jaejoong was still rocking into him, chasing his own orgasm, the thrusts unrelenting and the overstimulation making his body twitch.</p><p>Junsu was not really into this kind of role play, but he figured that one time would not hurt. So he mustered whatever strength he still had, used his leg to pull Jaejoong closer to him and whispered: “Come for me, oppa.”</p><p>The words were half-joking, but Jaejoong moaned as if he had been wounded, drove into him so hard that Junsu yelped with surprise and shivered through his orgasm, clutching to Junsu as a lifeline. Then he flopped down on Junsu, uncaring of the mess between them, and hugged the younger tightly, though tiredly.</p><p>Junsu let out a half-amused, half-annoyed huff, even if he was high-key enjoying the way Jaejoong’s arms were squeezing him in tandem with the corset. “What’s with you and feminizing me, hyung?”</p><p>“You look so pretty,” Jaejoong mumbled into his shoulder. “Prettier than any girl I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Junsu chuckled breathlessly. “You’re silly.”</p><p>Jaejoong only hummed and nodded. But after a while he raised his face and propped his forehead on Junsu’s.</p><p>“They used to say that I looked like a woman,” he spoke almost into Junsu’s mouth. “I’m sure you’ve heard it. I know they still talk like that among themselves, even if they don’t dare to say it to my face.”</p><p>“Isn’t it a little sexist to take feminine terms as insults?”</p><p>“I don’t know, baby girl,” Jaejoong gave back at him, “what do you think?”</p><p>Junsu snorted. “Fair enough.”</p><p>“I don’t think any less of women,” Jaejoong said, his lips brushing over Junsu’s tantalizingly, “but I’m a man. I want the others to treat me as one. And I want to feel as one.”</p><p>Junsu contracted his muscles, squeezing Jaejoong’s soft cock inside him. “I don’t know about you or the others, hyung, but to me you definitely feel as a man.”</p><p>Jaejoong grinned and bit Junsu’s lip. “I know, Su-baby, I know.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaejoong was so gentle when he untied Junsu’s hands from the headboard and massaged the red skin on his wrists. Then he removed the wig, brushing his fingers through Junsu’s sweaty hair. The younger moaned from relief when he felt some air on his scalp at last.</p><p>The heels and stockings were next to go and finally Jaejoong unhooked the corset. Junsu drew a big breath and groaned when a dull ache throbbed in his lower ribs.</p><p>“Fuck whoever invented corsets,” he grumbled. “Though…” he thought a bit and let out a little sigh, “I can’t lie, the pressure felt good during sex.”</p><p>Jaejoong smiled at him, turned him over and started massaging his back. “It shouldn’t hurt. I’ve heard that proper corsets, when they’re not too tightly laced, are actually very comfortable to wear. Maybe yours was too tight from the waist.”</p><p>Junsu hummed as an affirmation and relaxed under Jaejoong’s hands. The massage felt wonderful.</p><p>“Hey!” Jaejoong stuck his fingers into Junsu’s sides, making him flinch and swear. “Don’t fall asleep yet. We have to take a shower.”</p><p>He ended up carrying Junsu to the bathroom, the younger refusing to walk by himself. Contrary to the rest of the night, the shower was a pretty quiet affair. They let the warmth of the water soak into them, washed each other’s back and hair and made out occasionally. Jaejoong carefully removed Junsu’s make up and Junsu thanked him with a languid kiss.</p><p>Finally they were back in the bedroom and snuggled under the clean blanket in the freshly remade bed. Jaejoong checked the security cameras through the app in his phone and placed a pistol on his night stand just in case. Then he spooned Junsu from behind and pulled the other closer with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>“Hyung,” Junsu mumbled. Jaejoong’s breath was tickling his neck and the elder’s bare chest felt so nice against his back. “Next time I wear the corset and wig and stockings and heels, I want to fuck you in them.”</p><p>Jaejoong groaned into the back of his neck, suddenly a lot more awake than before. “Can you also tie me up and spank me while you’re at it? Oh, and we haven’t used the whip for a while!”</p><p>Junsu snorted sleepily and tugged Jaejoong’s hand over his chest. “Deal.”</p><p>“And can I call you ‘noona’?”</p><p>“Fuck off, hyung.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is unbeta’ed. If you notice any mistakes, please let me know.<br/>By the way, I have nothing against oppa kink, I swear. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>